Mi pequeña traviesa
by Tsuki Utau
Summary: Dime...¿Cuando fue que comenze a depender de tu infantil sonrisa para poder ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1

Hoola! Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y pues decirles que todos los reviews son bien recibidos. Etto... pues la verdad es que siempre he sido fan de esta pareja se me hace muy kawaii nwn, y pues este fic se me ocurrio como a las tres de la madrugada por culpa del insomnio y pues no lo se comenze a escribir...mmmm... creo que ya hable demasiado...cof* cof* emmm... los dejo leer... Utau fuera* Sayonara. Disclamer: InuYasha no me pertenece (aunque seria genial que asi lo fuera a desgracia mia no lo es) los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Capitulo 1

No lo sabia, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a amarla?, ¿cuando fue que su cariño se volvió amor? ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a depender de su infantil sonrisa para poder ser feliz?

Gritó, pataleó, gimió, maldijo e insultó todo lo que le rodeaba, se negaba a aceptar ese fuerte sentimiento que lo invadía, simplemente no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no lo creía posible. Una simple lucha con si mismo era lo que estaba viviendo una oleada de múltiples sentimientos.

-¡¿Por qué?.- Soltó un fuerte puñetazo a una de las paredes de concreto que lo rodeaban.- ¡¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida? ¡¿Por qué perforaste mi hielo con tu cálida sonrisa? Dime ¿Por qué te amo? Si tan solo...si tan solo pudiera cambiar ese segundo en el que te conocí, si me hubiera alejado en ese momento nada de esto habría pasado.

* * *

_Ocho años atrás..._

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la calles de Tokio, había poca iluminación por lo que lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era una persona de largos cabellos plateados caminando sin rumbo alguno, pronto sin percatarse de cómo lo había conseguido se encontraban en un sucio callejón, era definitivo. Estaba perdido. Pero aun así el no reaccionaba, había bebido demasiado esa noche, apenas podía caminar y su mirada estaba borrosa, su cuerpo simplemente ya no podía mas y cayó.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación de paredes con papel tapiz rasgado, dentro de ella no había mas que unas cuantas cajas de cartón y una vieja cobija sobre la que el se encontraba recostado, pero sin embargo lo que mas llamo su atención fue la una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y bellos ojos de color chocolate que lo observaban fijamente.

-¿Quién eres?.- Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna ella se acerco a el sosteniendo un vaso con agua entre sus temblorosas manos, se lo ofreció indicando que lo bebiera el lo tomo, lo bebió y sintió como esta limpiaba todos los restos de alcohol de su sangre, al mirar el rostro de la pequeña noto las múltiples marcas de golpes que este lucía.- ¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?.- Ella no contesto y solo se echo para atrás con susto en su mirada.- Esta bien si no quieres contármelo, ¿Tu me trajiste aquí?.- Aun si hablar la niña asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Ella se mantuvo en silencio y salió por la ventana, el se puso de pie y siguió a la niña pero en poco tiempo perdió su rastro, logro llegar a la calle y camino sin rumbo hasta encontrar un sitio conocido que lo ayudo para guiarse y llegar a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa arrojó su chaqueta al sofá, suspiro y se metió a la ducha y permitió que el agua limpiara hasta el ultimo resto de suciedad y preocupación. Se preguntaba quien era esa niña y porque lo llevo a su casa, trató de no pensar en ello pero sin embargo su cabeza aun daba vueltas al asunto.

Pasaron los días y en su mente aun rondaban las mismas preguntas, no lograba concentrarse en nada mas que en ella, por días caminó sin rumbo por las calles con la esperanza de encontrar el lugar en donde conoció a la pequeña, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. Al menos hasta ese día. Se detuvo un momento para analizar la escena, para pensar un poco. De pronto un fuerte grito rompió su concentración, corrió buscando la proveniencia de este. Corrió y vio a varios hombres amontonados.

-¡Maldición! ¡Deja de gritar mocosa!

-¡Y ahora mas te vale que cooperes!

-¡Déjenme por favor!- Dijo una voz infantil entre sollozos, el plateado se acerco para ver de que se trataba y vio a la niña que lo había llevado a su casa, ella la razón por la que había deambulado durante días. Uno de los hombres rasgó por completo el kimono de la niña.- ¡No! ¡Basta!

El plateado corrió y tomo al hombre por la chaqueta y lo estrello contra la pared, al hacerlo los demás hombres corrieron hacia el y dado a que eran mayores en cantidad fácilmente le propinaron una buena paliza en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una patrulla, varios policías bajaron de esta y amordazaron a los asaltantes entre la batalla uno de los hombres logro librarse corrió con la niña y coloco una navaja en su estomago.

-¡O se largan o se muere! ¡Ustedes decidan perros!

-Esta bien, baje su navaja, por favor.- Dijo uno de los policías intentando calmarlo.- Bájela y nos iremos.- Cuando comenzó a bajarla el policía disparó al pecho del hombre, apuñalo el estomago de la pequeña y cayó, el plateado corrió y evitó que el cuerpo de la niña cayera al suelo sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, el policía tomo su radio y llamo.- ¡Rápido necesito una ambulancia...

Después de poco la ambulancia llego y se llevo a la niña junto con el plateado. El se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera cuando un policía se acerco a el.

-¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

-Como sea...- Contesto fríamente.

-Esta bien ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- Dijo mientras sostenía un cuaderno y una pluma.

-Sesshomaru Taisho.

-¿Tiene algún parentesco con la victima?

-No

-¿Entonces no la conoce?

-La había visto en una ocasión

-Bien...y ¿Qué hacía usted allí en ese momento?

-Caminaba.

-¿Conoce a alguno de los hombres que lo atacaron?

-No.

-Pues bien creo que eso sería todo, muchas gracias.

Una enfermera de apariencia joven apareció en la sala de espera y se acercó al policía.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, ya hemos logrado estabilizarla la herida no ha sido muy grave fue casi superficial, esta despierta ahora por si gusta pasar a verla.

-Muchas gracias.- Entró a la habitación y se encontraron con la pequeña recostada en la cama.- Hola.- Sin responder ella se echo para atrás en señal del miedo.- No te preocupes, no te haré daño, soy oficial de policía ¿Lo ves?- Ella sonrió

-¿Puedo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas?

Asintió con la cabeza

-¿Conoces a alguno de los hombres que te atacaron?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza cuando entro una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos cafés que llevaba traje y un portafolios entre sus manos.

-¡Oficial Mashiro!- Exclamó un poco enfadada.- ¿No cree que debió esperarme antes de proceder a hacer preguntas?

-Se..Señorita Higurashi yo...

-¿Usted que oficial Mashiro? ¿Es que acaso nadie le informo que no puede interrogar a un menor debe esperar a la trabajadora social?

-Si señorita Higurashi lo lamento.

-Esta bien Mashiro ahora salga y pobre de usted si vuelve a proceder con un acto parecido sin mi presencia.

-Si señorita Higurashi.-Dijo y se retiro.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo de una forma cálida y maternal.- ¿Cómo estas?

-B...bien...

-Me alegro, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-R..Rin.

-¡Vaya que hermoso nombre! El mío es Kagome.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-E..el naranja.

-Es un color muy bonito, ¿Te gusta dibujar?.- Asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Que bien! ¿Por qué no haces un dibujo para mi?.- Sacó unas cuantas hojas de papel y crayones de su maletín.- Ten.- Ella los tomo.- En un momento vengo Rin.- La pequeña comenzó a dibujar y Kagome salió de la habitación y suspiro.- ¡Mashiro!

-¿Si señorita Higurashi?

-Quiero que me consigas toda la información que puedas de ella.

-Si señorita.

-Gracias.- Permaneció sentada mientras esperaba el expediente cuando al fin lo recibió se dispuso a leerlo, pero su mirada se torno fría y dolorosa.

-¿Mashiro estas seguro de que este es su expediente?

-Si señorita.

Ella suspiro.- Entonces hay que hablar con ella.

-Como usted diga.-

Caminaron dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pequeña al entrar ella seguía dibujando.

-Hola Rin.

-Ho..hola.

-Dibujas muy bien.

-Gracias.

-Rin...-Ella la miro con atención.- ¿Dónde esta tu tío?

Bajo su mirada y siguió dibujando evadiendo la mirada de Kagome, sin percatarse de ello lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro.

-E..e..el...el..el...se.- No podía completar frase alguna debido al enorme nudo en su garganta.- El...

-¿El que Rin? ¿Dónde esta?

Negó con su cabeza y pronunció entre sollozos.- E..el se fue.- Kagome abrazó inmediatamente a la niña y paso una de sus manos entre sus mechones.

-No te preocupes Rin, todo estará bien, ¿Has estado viviendo sola desde ese entonces?- Asintió con la cabeza, y Kagome levanto su rostro.- Rin, ¿Sabes lo que te pasara ahora?- Ella la miro con duda.- Rin...Serás dada en adopción.- Ella se recostó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, mientras tanto alguien escuchaba por el otro lado de la puerta, el oficial salió en ese momento.

-¡Señor Taisho! ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Es cierto?

-¿De que habla?

-¿Ella será dada en adopción?

-Pues si así es, no hay nadie que se haga cargo de ella.

-Bien.- Pronuncio de una forma fría y se retiro el oficial encogió los hombros y continuo caminando.

* * *

-¿Seguro que desea proceder con la adopción Taisho-sama?

-Si.

-Pues bien ya hemos realizado la inspección y parece que todo esta en orden, no hemos encontrado registros criminales, ha pasado la prueba del anti-doping, la vivienda es adecuada, las personas que hemos entrevistado han hablado bien de usted, y ya ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad en todos los estados, así que podemos proceder con la adopción, solo faltaría que firme los papeles.- Dijo la pelinegra y extendió una pluma hacia el, la tomó y firmó los documentos cerrando así la adopción.- Muy bien creo que eso sería todo, muchas felicidades Taisho-sama.

Conservando su fría faceta cogió los papeles y sin decir mas se retiró.

¡¿Cómo rayos había sucedido eso? ¡¿Cómo era posible que de un día a otro estuviera cargando con una cría de nueve años que apenas conocía? Simplemente no lograba comprenderlo.

Camino por el largo y blanco pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde la pequeña lo esperaba pacientemente cuando llego simplemente la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta a su camioneta. El camino transcurrió en silencio, un frustrante silencio que torturaba a ambos, ella lo miraba con atención pero el mantenía su mirada fija en el camino sin siquiera mirarla, después de un largo camino consiguieron llegar a su "casa" por así llamarle ya que el tamaño de esta era bastante grande los ojos de la pequeña se encontraban como platos.

-_¿Realmente viviré ahí?_- Sesshomaru estacionó el auto, salió y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Rin a bajar caminaron a la puerta y entraron.- _¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Será que acaso no me quiere? ¿Porque es tan frío?_

Al entrar una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes que portaba un uniforme de maid los esperaba en la puerta.

-Bienvenido Taisho-sama.- Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.- Y bienvenida Rin.

-Ayame lleva a Rin a su habitación.

-De inmediato Taisho-sama.- Al escuchar eso el se retiro y Ayame le sonrió a la pequeña.- Hola cariño.- Ella miraba atentamente la sombra del plateado desvanecerse, ella lo entendió de inmediato las dudas que rondaban en la cabeza.- No te preocupes el siempre ha sido así, al menos desde que yo lo conozco pero eso no significa que no te quiera, ahora vamos por tus pertenencias a la camioneta.

-Yo..yo no tengo pertenencias.

-Oh...bien entonces vamos a su habitación.- Tendió su mano a ella para darle confianza y ella la tomo.- Te la pasaras muy bien aquí ya lo verás.

Entraron al la habitación, Rin quedo simplemente maravillada al verla, había sido perfectamente decorada para la llegada de la pequeña, las paredes pasaron a un tono rosa pastel en las cuales habían estantes repletos de juguetes y unos cuantos cuadros en el centro había una cama y a cada lado un buró, un armario y un pequeño sofá una mesita de te y un escritorio.

-¡Es hermosa!.- Exclamo con los ojos un poco en humedecidos.- ¡Gracias!

-Me alegra que le gustara, pero no me lo agradezcas a mi agrádesele al señor Sesshomaru el es el que ha hecho todo, ahora con su permiso iré a servir la comida.- Hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Rin no cabía de felicidad en si misma, de un día para otro había alguien que cuidara de ella, alguien que la querría ,tenía un hogar.

* * *

-Mierda tengo que terminar esto para mañana.- Alguien llamo a la puerta dulcemente.- Pase.

Ayame se asomo por la puerta.- Taisho-sama, la comida esta lista.

-Bien.- Ella hizo una reverencia y salió, el dio un leve bufido y bajo al comedor, le pelinegra ya se encontraba sentada la miro disimuladamente y se sentó en el lugar principal, Ayame se acerco con los platos en las manos los colocó en la mesa.- Gracias.- Comieron invadidos por el silencio hasta que el se dispuso a romperlo.-Rin.- Ella lo miro de una forma inocente mientras sonreía.- Mañana comenzaras a ir a la escuela.

-S..si muchas gracias.- Sonrió y siguió comiendo, al terminar su comida Sesshomaru se retiró y dejo a la pequeña sola.- A..Ayame-sama.- La pelirroja se acerco y le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Rin-sama?

-Gracias por la comida.

-Por nada ahora ve a tomar una ducha y a cambiarte.

-P..pero ¿Con que ropa?.- Ayame río un poco.

-Rin-sama, Taisho-sama compró mucha ropa para ti antes de que llegaras ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría así?

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que si.- Le tendió su mano y ella la tomó.- Ahora vamos a tu habitación a que tomes una ducha y te vistas.

-Si.- Al llegar Ayame buscó en los cajones sacó un par de jeans y una blusa blanca con pequeños holanes la metió en el baño, abrió las llaves y comprobó que el agua estuviera caliente.

-Rin-sama el agua ya esta caliente si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, hay toallas debajo del lavabo, llámame cuando salgas.

-Gracias, Ayame-sama.

-Permiso.- Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Rin suspiro y se metió a la ducha al terminar de bañarse se vistió con las ropas que Ayame había llevado para ella.

-¡Ayame-sama! Ya he terminado.- Poco después ella volvió y le sonrío.

-Bien ahora vamos a peinarte, siéntate en la cama.- Ella obedeció y Ayame cogió un cepillo, una liga y comenzó a peinar los cabellos de la niña dejando una pequeña coleta al lado de su cabeza.- Ya esta.

-Gracias Ayame-sama.

-No es nada y ahora que quieres hacer.

-No..no lo se.

-Pues hay un jardín muy grande afuera, ¿Quieres jugar afuera?

-¡Si!

-Pues vamos.

Una vez afuera ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre el pasto sonriéndose la una a la otra.

-Y bien ¿A que quieres jugar?.- Ella coloco su dedo sobre su boca para pensar y luego toco el hombro de la pelirroja.

-¡Las traes! (1).- Dijo y corrió Ayame se echo a reír se puso de pie y persiguió a la niña.

-¡Eso es trampa Rin-chan!

-¡No no lo es!

La pelirroja logró alcanzarla y toco su hombro.

-Ahora las traes tu.

-¡Ayame-sama!

Sesshomaru contemplaba la escena desde su ventana mientras involuntariamente mostraba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

El día terminó, las dos chicas se encontraban exhaustas después de correr durante horas por el jardín. Cuando la cena concluyó Ayame acompañó a la pequeña a su habitación, le entregó su pijama y se retiró deseándole dulces sueños. Rin cogió la pijama que consistía en un vestido de seda con unos cuantos holanes en los bordes y se envolvió en ella. Alguien toco su puerta y ella rápidamente se dirigió a abrirla.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- El solo le hizo una señal indicándole que se recostara, ella obedeció sus ordenes y lo hizo. Caminó hacia ella la acobijo y se retiró.

-Buenas noches Rin.

* * *

Sus manos se encontraban heridas por la enorme cantidad de vidrios rotos, las piernas le dolían demasiado apenas podía caminar.

"_Corre Rin ¡Corre!" _

Eran las palabras que sin parar retumbaban en su cabeza, sus lagrimas y su sangre empapaban sus ropas mientras corría para encontrar algún lugar seguro. Pensar que aquella noche comenzó de una forma tan tranquila, cuando su madre beso su frente al terminar de leer un cuento para ella y apago las luces cuando dormía tranquilamente antes de ser despertada por un fuerte grito y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, corrió para averiguar de que se trataba bajó las escaleras para acabar encontrándose con su padre tirado sobre el suelo con varias heridas y a su madre llorando a su lado.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!.- Grito la pequeña asustada, su madre al escucharla volteo y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios haciendo la señal mundial del silencio.

-Corre cariño, escóndete en donde nadie te encuentre.- Susurro su madre, ella hizo caso se escondió tras las escaleras contemplando la escena por un orificio cuando se presentó un hombre para comenzar a golpear a su madre y acabar apuñalándola.

**-¡**Mama!.- Un grito ahogado invadió la habitación de la pequeña permitiéndole despertar en un salto, salió corriendo siendo guiada por su instinto a la habitación de su ahora padre, entro y se dirigió a la cama donde este dormía, observo detenidamente sus finas facciones y sus cabellos plateados esparcidos por la cama, prosiguió a agitar su hombro con suavidad intentando despertarlo, abrió sus ojos y miro a la pequeña.- S..Sesshomaru-sama.- Pronunció entre sollozos.

-¿Q..que sucede Rin?

-Se..sshomaru-sama tuve una pesadilla.

-Fue solo un sueño ahora vuelve a dormir.- Se cubrió con las cobijas y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- Volvió a mirarla.- ¿Puedo dormir con usted?.-El se mantuvo mirándola en silencio.- Por favor solo esta noche estoy muy asustada.- Al mirar esos inocentes ojos cubiertos de lagrimas implorándole suspiro y se recorrió dejando un espacio libre en la cama.

-Solo por esta noche.- Ella sonrió y sin dudarlo ni un momento se introdujo en la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas.- Ahora duerme.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama, por todo.- Se acurrucó en su pecho y rápidamente cayó dormida, el envolvió a la pequeña con uno de sus brazos.

-Buenas noches.- La miro con ternura y en su rostro se mostró una leve e involuntaria sonrisa.- Mi pequeña...- Pronuncio antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Ahhhh! Y diganme que les parecio? *A* estoo mi proposito es tener el siguiente capitulo masomenos para el miercoles ^^ (no prometo nada) pero no se preocupen lo continuare se lo que se siente que dejen un fanfic a mediaas ^^ pues la verdad es que quede muy satisfecha con el resultado jaajajaja pues emm... Ahh yo amo a Sesshomaru! es tan sugoii! y sexy ¬w¬... se dan cuenta a lo que me refiero cuando digo que habla demasiado...**

**(1) Las traes pues es un juego infantil, cof cof talvez muchos lo juegaron cuando eran pequeños pero no podia estar segura ya que yo soy de mexico y no se si en otros paises se juegue... -_-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola! Utau esta devuelta con este nuevo capitulo! primero que nada lamento muchisimo la demora, ya lo tenia listo pero no estaba satisfecha con el resultado asi que pues lo volvi a empezar lo cual no fue una labor facil ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y estaba corta de inspiracion y anoche como a las 3 de la mañana las ideas comenzaron a surgir y taadaa! debo reconocer que me ha quedado un poco corto... mmm...pues gracias por leer, los reviews los conterto al finalizar el capitulo ^^ *Utau fuera* Sayonara**

**Disclamer: InuYasha no me pertenece los derechos son de sus respectivos creadores ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 2

El sol comenzó a colarse por las ventanas, dos personas dormían tranquilamente en aquella enorme habitación, el despertador sonó quebrando todo el silencio y despertándolos de ese tranquilo sueño, el hombre de cabellos plateados entreabrió sus ojos dorados lentamente, contemplando aquella escena, aquel tierno rostro cubierto de lagrimas, su pequeña durmiendo sobre su brazo derecho, paso su mano delicadamente por esas suaves mejillas ocasionando que se despertara.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- Le sonrió con esa típica inocencia en su mirada.

-Buenos días Rin.- Cogió el despertador y lo apagó silenciando ese molesto ruido, se puso de pie e hizo sonar un timbre llamando a la pelirroja, en cuestión de segundos ella ya estaba allí.- Ayame, alista a Rin para la escuela.

-Claro que si Sesshomaru-sama, en un momento lo llamare para desayunar, vamos Rin.- Le dedico una sonrisa hizo una reverencia y se retiró con la pequeña a su lado.- ¿Cómo dormiste Rin?

-Bien gracias Ayame-sama, _Bueno solo a partir del momento en que fui con Sesshomaru-sama._- Cuando llegaron a su habitación Ayame le entregó a la pequeña su uniforme escolar el cual consistía en una corta falda negra, una playera polo de color blanco y un suéter azul, una vez que habían terminado de alistarse salieron sin retardo alguno, Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a subirse al vehículo, el camino transcurrió en ese mismo y frustrante silenció.

-Se..Sesshomaru-sama...tengo miedo.- Pronunció quebrantando el silencio.- No conozco a nadie.

-Todo estará bien.- Ella solo se hundió en el asiento, enserio le asustaba entrar de nuevo a la escuela, no había nadie a quien conociera, además no había ido a la escuela desde aquel...día.- Llegamos.- Ella asomo la cabeza por la ventana y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver el tamaño de esta, era simplemente enorme, se podía observar una enorme cantidad de niños corriendo por el patio además de una enorme fuente en el centro de esta.- Buena suerte, Rin.

-Gracias Sesshomaru-sama.- El abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudo a bajar del auto.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes, pasaré por ti.- Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la pequeña y se retiró.

-No te preocupes Rin todo estará bien.- Tomo una bocanada de aire y caminó, realmente no se fijaba en su camino, solo movió sus pies esperando que su instinto la guiara, se topó con un niño de cabello negro sujetó en una pequeña coleta detrás de la nuca.- ¡Lo lamento! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Por favor discúlpame!

-No te preocupes.- Dijo entre risas ocasionadas por la inocencia de la pequeña.- ¿Es tu primer día?

-S..si.

-Pues, mucha suerte.- Extendió su mano en forma de saludo y ella la aceptó.- Kohaku

-Rin.- Contestó con una sonrisa entre los labios.- Emm...¿No sabes donde esta el aula 09?

-Si claro, de hecho me queda en el camino ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¿No es ninguna molestia?

-Jajaja para nada, vamos.

-Si!

* * *

La escuela terminó, la pequeña esperaba pacientemente sentada sobre la acera la llegada de su ahora padre, una gota se deslizó por su nariz, extrañada miro al cielo para investigar la proveniencia de esta.

-Va a llover, ah espero que Sesshomaru-sama llegue pronto.- Dijo al mirar el cielo gris que había sobre ella, las gotas comenzaron a hacerse mas frecuentes y ella comenzaba a empaparse, recargó su rostro sobre sus manos resignada, sin avisarlo las gotas se detuvieron, levanto su rostro y miró a un hombre de cabellera plateada y hermosas facciones sosteniendo un paraguas sobre ella.- ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

-Vamos a casa.- Su empapado rostro se iluminó con una blanca sonrisa, tomo sus cosas, se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta la camioneta, le abrió la puerta como de costumbre y le ayudo a subir, como siempre el camino transcurría en silencio, el cuerpo de Rin temblaba debido al frió de la lluvia, el le miro con preocupación y cubrió el cuerpo con el abrigo que el llevaba puesto.- Espero que no te resfríes.- El camino termino, aun caían pequeñas gotas, la pelirroja abrió la puerta y les dedicó una sonrisa.- Ayame prepara una ducha para Rin.

-Si Taisho-sama.- Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, hecho esto el se retiró.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Rin?

-Bien, es enorme y hay muchos niños.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado ahora vamos a que te des una ducha si no quieres resfriarte y después comeremos.

-Esta bien.

* * *

Los meses habían transcurrido, el cariño de Sesshomaru por Rin cada ves era mas grande e igual a la inversa, esa hermosa e infantil sonrisa en su rostro era básicamente imborrable, el invierno se había hecho presente mediante una capa blanca que cubría todos los árboles, las casas y las calles, su hogar, si su HOGAR, lucía una hermosa decoración navideña en cada rincón. Un hombre de cabellos plateados se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, cientos de papeles sobre el escritorio, una taza de café vacía al lado de su computadora. Tecleaba rápidamente, con la mirada prácticamente vacía, se detuvo un momento para descansar, miro a su lado y sonrió al toparse con el marco que residía a su lado, una bella foto de el y su pequeña, tan sonriente como siempre.

**Flash back**

-¡Whoooa! ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Es una feria!

El solo contestó con una disimulada sonrisa, ella corrió emocionada a todos los juegos arrastrándolo de la manga, su rostro irradiaba una hermosa sonrisa, le emocionaba tanto la idea de estar allí, pero sobre todo le emocionaba la idea de estar a el lado de Sesshomaru, de alguna forma se sentía segura a su lado, se sentía amada, subieron a todos los juegos, o al menos los que no le aterraron a la pequeña, al fondo de la feria había una pequeña cabina de fotografías instantáneas, sin dudarlo ni un momento lo arrastro hasta ese lugar, en la primera foto el mantuvo su misma fría mirada mientras ella sonreía, en la segunda sus miradas se cruzaron tiernamente, en la siguiente el mostró una breve sonrisa, y en la ultima la pequeña sonreía y su mirada se mantuvo fija en ella, al salir tomaron las fotos, en el cielo se vislumbró un destello tras un fuerte trueno.

-¡Fuegos artificiales!- Gritó la pequeña con emoción, mientras mantenía su mano sujeta a la suya.- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Son hermosos!

-Si, lo son.

-Sesshomaru-sama...

-Si.

-Usted...usted...usted...¿Usted me quiere?

Sin previo aviso soltó su mano, la abrazo fuertemente y susurro a su oído.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas...mi pequeña.

**End flash back**

Alguien toco su puerta interrumpiendo su silencio y sus recuerdos.

-Pase.

-Taisho-sama tiene visitas.- Comento una pelirroja asomándose en la habitación.

-Que vengan.

-Si.

El continuó su trabajo hasta ser irrumpido por una voz familiar.

-Sesshomaru.- Pronunció con un todo seductor, al levantar su mirada logro ver a una mujer de corta cabellera negra y ojos carmesí.

-Kagura...- Dijo con cierto odio, ella sonrío cínicamente al ver la fotografía.

-Veo que es cierto que adoptaste a una cría, te has hecho igual de sensible que tu hermano.- Río con cinismo.- Patético..

-Medio hermano.- Recalco la palabra "medio" y se puso de pie.- Y ahora, si eso era lo único que deseabas te puedes retirar, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que verte pavoneándote por mi casa.

Se acercó y le susurro al oído en un tono seductor.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.- El solo la apartó bruscamente.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos Kagura!

-¡Ja! antes si lo tenias.

-Te deje muy claro que no quería nada de ti y por si no te has percatado, estamos en mi oficina

-Hablas como si nada hubiera pasado aquí.

-Si conservas algo de tu dignidad por favor, retírate.

-¡Bah!.- Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Sesshomaru-sama, esta seguro de que hoy no tendré pesadillas.

-Completamente.- Acobijo a la pequeña besó su frente y salió de la habitación.- Buenas noches.

-Ayame...

-¿Qué sucede Taisho-sama

-Todo esta listo para mañana?

-Si.

-Bien.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo ^^ espero que hay sido de su agrado, espero actualizar prontoo**

** : Muchas graciaas por tu review me alegra que te haya gustado**

**IgnaciaSakura: *A* cuentoo con tigo! muchas gracias! lamento la tardanza**

**Brenda: Si lo se me ha sucedidoo muchisimas veces y es muy triste sufro mucho cuando eso pasa, y pues aqui tienes mas que leer ^^**

**s.h.: hahaha muchas gracias, pues etto segun yo y mis locuras se supone que tiene 21 hahaha te comprendo un amigo tambien me llama pedofila por lo mismo XD**

**ANA LUCIA: muchaas gracias enserio es inspirados recibir reviews te motiva a seguir escribiendo, perdoname si te ocacione insomnio XD**

**Serena: Graacias! Te regresoo el abrazoote**

**Byaruki: haha gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando **

**Annie: Lo se yo tambien lo adoro**


End file.
